metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Trafficker (Rogue Coyote)
A human trafficker was a logistics officer for Rogue Coyote who was involved in human trafficking during the 1980s as a side job. Some of his victims in his trafficking were sent to places such as brothels, black-market organ trades, and diamond mines.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: Boss, there's a target on the run somewhere on the savannah. Your job is to find and eliminate him. He's a logistics officer for the PF known as Rogue Coyote. On the side, however, he colluded with the Buta regime, abducting people from Mbele villages and "supplying" them as slave labor. That's right - he's a human trafficker. His victims ended up all over the place - brothels, black-market organ trade, diamond mines... And he was the one who sent Shabani and the other kids to the Devil's House. But then an Mbele rebel group finally added him to their hit list. The target decided it was time to quit, and now he's trying to leave the country. If he makes it back to his country, he'll be no more than a civilian and he'll avoid facing a court-martial. Like so many other war-biz junkies... I'll bet he plans on enjoying a new life financed with his blood money. The client's order is to take him out. How you go about that is up to you, Boss.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: That's the target, the trafficker. He's a logistics officer for Rogue Coyote, but it looks like he's hired his bodyguards from one of their competitors. Why can't he trust his own men? Something doesn't add up. He delivered Mbele villagers to XOF for their experiments with the vocal cord parasites, and was personally responsible for delivering Shabani, the former leader of the Mbele Squad, to the Devil's House. However, he eventually grew disturbed by the nature of the experiments, and eventually grew terrified of Skull Face and of the possibility of becoming a test subject. Because of this, he decided to flee Angola and return to his home country, as well as hire an NGO to expose what XOF was doing, even offering his buyer's list to ensure that they would give him a new identity to hide. He even went as far as to hire contractors from a rival PF, the Contract Forces of Africa, to ensure he returned there, as he was unable to trust his own men due to XOF's connection to the group. Although he ultimately got them to protect him due to having a high payoff, they nonetheless were reluctant to do so, as they were disgusted with his side activities, referring to him as "slave-trading scum," with some even outright refusing to actually act as a bodyguard regardless of the pay due to his side activities, specifically from talk about his having delivered his "products" to the "Devil's House" (especially when they themselves had just become parents).Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). CFA soldier 1: So I hear you're into some high-paying stuff recently. Escorting that trafficker, right? // CFA soldier 2: Yeah. Why don't you get in on it? // CFA soldier 1: I don't want to get involved in any kidnapping shit. // CFA soldier 2: Whoa, cool it. I thought you needed the money! Didn't you just have a kid? // CFA soldier 1: That's why, man. I heard about him. Some of his "products" get delivered to the Devil's House. // CFA soldier 2: Where did you hear that? // CFA soldier 1: Uh... you know, just a rumor. // CFA soldier 2: Listen, if you don't want in, fine. Just don't go shoving your nose in where it doesn't belong. // CFA soldier 1: I don't know anything, and I don't care. // CFA soldier 2: Smart man. // CFA soldier 1: See ya, I guess. In 1984, Diamond Dogs, via Venom Snake, was contracted by an Mbele rebel group to eliminate him before the left the country, as otherwise, he will be immune from facing a court-martial for his role in human trafficking due to being a civilian. Miller, however, implied when mentioning the mission that they may need to take him in alive instead of killing him in order to find out more about what was going on at the Devil's House due to a pathological outbreak that Diamond Dogs was currently suffering from.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Miller (radio): Boss, a new job's come in. It's a hit - on the human trafficker who sent Shabani and the others to Nzo ya Badiabulu, where you ran into Skull Face. The thing is, this guy might know something about the disease that's going around Mother Base. The symptoms are similar to the ones we saw at that factory. Start by checking the details on your iDroid. Behind the scenes The Trafficker is a major target in the main mission "Hunting Down." The player can either kill him or otherwise extract him via Fulton Recovery. If the player decides to interrogate him, he will beg to be spared and fearfully explain that he doesn't want to become "one of them."Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Episode 26: Hunting Down Trafficker: Please... let me go... My family is waiting for me.. I don't want to become... one of "them..." I saw it... saw the Skull... watching me... If the player interrogates one of his bodyguards, they'll also state that they didn't want to protect him while also referring to him as "slave-trading scum" with disgust.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) CFA bodyguard: "I never wanted to protect that slave-trading scum..." Fulton recovering him instead of killing him will result in a debriefing where Ocelot tells Venom Snake that the trafficker revealed everything he knew about what went on and what he had been doing, including supplying a hint at the originating point of the pathogen.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Mission 26: Hunting Down debriefing Ocelot: Our trafficker was very talkative. "Guinea pigs..." That's what became of his kidnap victims. Says he got a good look at that "factory" at Nzo ya Badiabulu when he dropped off some fresh guinea pigs for them. Along with our man without a face. His instincts told him to run like the rat he his. Said it wasn't worth the money. Figured he could be next. That's why he went to the NGO for help. He thought that in exchange for his buyer's list, they could set him up with a new identity someplace far away. He had an idea of who he was up against, and he didn't want to take any chances. A true rat. But like us Dogs, he knew when he smelled trouble. And something else - he says "The 'specimens' come from deep in the forest..." We don't know what he meant by "specimens" just yet. But those guinea pigs' symptoms match what we've seen on the infected at Mother Base. Deep in the forest... maybe that's the clue we need to beat this infection. Boss, the truth could be right around the corner. The trafficker was alluded to in some NPC chatter in free roam mode and/or when overhearing soldiers during any missions located near Ditadi Abandoned Village. Notes and references Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Characters of player-determined status Category:Male Category:Rogue Coyote Category:Diamond Dogs